Just perfect
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: UA Harry Potter est un réalisateur à la recherche de la perfection, Draco Malfoy un jeune acteur au bord du gouffre. Histoire de leur rencontre, le temps d'un tournage. Deuxième et dernière partie.
1. Default Chapter

**Just perfect**

Coucou tout le monde. Me revoici avec une mini-fic de deux ou trois parties, je ne sais pas encore…

Alors…

**Genre** : On peut dire romance, mais en même temps c'est assez alambiqué donc on va dire inclassable.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-en-ma-présence (vous savez très bien de qui je parle… lol !)

**Rating** : T pour le fun mais rien de bien choquant selon moi…

**Avertissement** : UA, Slash (enfin si on veut), gros gros OCC et euh… c'est tout… Ah si, c'est une deathfic (j'aurais tet pas du le dire… lol)

Bon, j'arrête avec mon blabla ! Bonne lecture à tous !

- Ca ne va pas du tout ! Coupez !

Tout le monde sur le plateau soupira de concert tandis que le réalisateur s'avançait à grands pas, l'air furieux, vers l'acteur qui se tenait, seul, au milieu du décor.

- C'est complètement nul ! hurla-t-il. On dirait que tu nous parles de la pluie et du beau temps alors que tu es sensé…

- Harry, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? dit l'assistante réalisatrice, une belle femme rousse à l'air sévère, pourtant quelque peu boudinée dans un tailleur strict d'un rouge criard.

Le dit Harry se retourna lentement et elle tressaillit imperceptiblement en voyant la rage flamboyer dans ses yeux verts. Elle aurait du être habituée pourtant, depuis le temps… Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours connu le jeune homme ainsi, passionné, recherchant à chaque instant de sa vie la perfection absolue. Pour chacun de ses films, elle avait été forcée de lui faire accepter concession sur concession, et en fin de compte, invariablement, il n'était pas satisfait. Beaucoup de gens de son entourage lui avaient à maintes reprises demandé pourquoi elle perdait son temps avec un abruti pareil. La raison était simple : elle l'aimait. Elle le savait. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas voulu d'elle. Tant pis, elle avait donc décidé de faire son bonheur du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en mettant de côté sa santé et sa vie sans rien attendre en retour. C'était ainsi, sa destinée en quelque sorte. La destinée de Virginia Weasley. Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre, alors elle disait toujours : « _Life goes on… »_

- J'exagère, vraiment ? Bien… Tout le monde, on fait une pause. Gin', vient avec moi dans ma loge… Et toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'acteur, tu es viré…

Il la traîna donc jusque dans ses quartiers. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle le devança :

- Mais enfin Harry, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas balancer tous tes acteurs comme ça. Ce n'est pas possible, tu comprends ?

- Gin', je n'ai pas jeté tous les acteurs… Seulement un. Cet abruti ne convenait pas pour le rôle, voilà tout. Il jouait comme un pied, tu n'as pas remarqué ?

- Mais rends-toi compte pour l'amour du ciel ! Il ne conviennent jamais ! Tu trouves toujours des excuses ! Je suis désolée de devoir te dire ça, mais la perfection n'existe pas ! Alors cesse donc de la chercher !

- Je ne cesserai de chercher que lorsque j'aurai trouvé ce que je cherche ! En attendant, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai à faire ! Préviens les autres qu'on fait repasser des auditions après-demain pour le rôle principal. Dis-leur que j'y assisterai personnellement cette fois !

Et il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant la jeune femme dépitée derrière lui.

Draco Malfoy était un acteur, un acteur raté aux yeux de tous, comme à ses propres yeux. A cet instant, il était allongé sur son lit, tirant distraitement sur une cigarette, observant les affiches des films miteux dans lesquels il avait eu l'occasion de tourner, éparpillés sur les murs de son appartement non moins miteux. Il tentait de rester sourd aux hurlements hystériques de sa propriétaire, Pansy Parkinson, qui le menaçait, comme tous les mois d'exclusion, s'il ne payait pas son loyer. Il n'y faisait de tout manière pas réellement attention, car il savait qu'elle faisait toute cette mascarade uniquement pour la forme, car il était convenu entre eux que Draco, à défaut d'argent, rembourserait ses dettes de façon plus charnelle. Il en avait honte bien entendu, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était se vendre ou passer l'hiver dehors, et, pour le moment, il n'était pas dans ses projets de mourir de froid. Du moins, pas encore.

En vérité, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait rien tourné. Et pour cause, ses vêtements minables faisaient qu'on le jetait le plus souvent dehors avant même qu'il ait passé l'audition pour laquelle il s'était déplacé. Certes, il était obligé de faire de temps en temps de petits boulots pour arriver à survivre, mais, de part sa nature Malfoyenne, il avait une sainte horreur de servir les autres et ne restait donc jamais très longtemps au même poste. Il n'avait presque plus d'argent et il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire pour remédier à cette situation qui lui semblait de plus en plus désespérée.

Une série de coups violents sur la porte de l'appartement le sortit brusquement de ses idées noires. Il hurla :

- Je sais Mrs Parkinson ! Je paierai mon loyer, je vous assure ! Laissez-moi juste un peu plus de temps !

- Draco, c'est moi ! Ouvre s'il te plaît…

Le jeune homme soupira. « Blaise…pensa-t-il ».

- Attends une seconde ! J'arrive !

Blaise Zabini était l'agent de Draco. Enfin, agent… Il était surtout le dernier ami qui lui restait, le seul qui ne lui ait pas tourné le dos. En effet, sa famille avait coupé les ponts avec lui dès qu'elle avait connu les ambitions du jeune homme. Son père, le célèbre et respecté Lucius Malfoy, avait tout fait pour tenter de le remettre dans le droit chemin, afin qu'il reprenne, en tant que fils unique et donc seul héritier, l'énorme entreprise familiale. Draco s'était donc enfui à la veille de ses dix-huit ans, emportant avec lui quelques affaires et ses économies à la conquête du cinéma. Aujourd'hui, six ans plus tard, il ne lui serait donc même pas venu à l'esprit de demander une aide financière à son père, ne serait-ce que par simple fierté.

Draco déverrouilla le loquet et s'effaça pour laisser entrer son ami. Une fois la porte refermée, Blaise le serra dans ses bras.

- Draco, qu'est-ce que je suis content de te revoir mon vieux !

- Moi aussi Blaise, moi aussi… Alors, ce voyage à Paris ?

- Fantastique ! Hermione est géniale ! Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé la femme de ma vie ! Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu te voir. Si je suis là, c'est en tant qu'agent.

- Ah…

- Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Je suis certain que tu seras sur le cul quand tu sauras ce que j'ai à te proposer…

Draco acquiesça, peu enthousiaste, mais désireux de ne pas vexer son ami, qui faisait, il en était conscient, des pieds et des mains pour le sortir de sa condition.

- Bon, je suppose que tu connais Harry Potter.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Qui ne connaissait pas le célèbre réalisateur Harry Potter, celui qui avait engendré les plus gros succès du box-office au cours des cinq dernières années.

- Bien. Alors voilà : Mr Potter tourne en ce moment son prochain film, mais, hier, il s'est soudain rendu compte que l'acteur qui jouait le rôle principal ne lui convenait pas, donc il a organisé un deuxième série d'auditions, qui auront lieu demain. Par un hasard incroyable, Hermione travaille sur le tournage et par un hasard encore plus incroyable, il se trouve que ma future femme est une ex-petite amie de Potter. Elle est donc allée le voir et lui a parlé de toi. A ce qu'elle m'a dit, il avait l'air emballé. D'ailleurs, il a été tellement emballé que maintenant, il aimerait bien te rencontrer.

- Tu… tu te fous de moi là ?

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Si Blaise disait la vérité, il tenait là la chance de sa vie…

- Pour un coup pareil je n'oserais pas crois-moi !

- Mais… Mais je ne peux décemment pas y aller comme ça enfin ! De quoi je vais avoir l'air ?

- Je veux bien te…

- Non, tu en as déjà bien assez fait ! Je me débrouillerai…

- Tu es sûr ? Vraiment, ça ne me dérangerait pas de…

- Non, ça ira, je t'assure…

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Déjà ! Je suis désolé Draco, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille… J'ai promis à Hermione de l'amener au restaurant et elle va me tuer si j'arrive en retard…

- Vas-y ! T'en fais pas pour moi !

- D'accord… Ah j'oubliais ! Ton rendez-vous est à 17h30 aux studios… heu… Merde ! Je ne me souviens plus du nom… Tu sais ceux qui sont à l'entrée de la ville…

- Je vois oui, c'est bon.

- Je t'enverrai le script par fax demain matin…

Blaise le serra encore une fois dans ses bras, piqua un sprint jusqu'à la porte et continua à courir dans le couloir puis dans la cage d'escaliers. Draco le suivit pendant quelques mètres puis s'arrêta. Soudain, il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et il se pencha par-dessus la balustrade en hurlant :

- Hé ! Tu n'oublieras pas de m'inviter au mariage ?

Et il resta là, immobile, écoutant le rire de son ami qui s'estompa au fil des étages jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Harry soupira. Toute la journée, il avait écouté des acteurs débiter leurs textes. Il avait essayé, vraiment essayé, pour faire plaisir à Ginny, de leur trouver un quelconque intérêt. Mais rien. Pas la moindre étincelle. Aussi fades les uns que les autres. Il commençait à désespérer. A bout de nerfs, il demanda une pause, il avait vraiment besoin d'une clope.

Draco avait mis une bonne partie de la nuit pour se décider et même maintenant, alors qu'il roulait au volant de son tacot pourri vêtu de son plus beau costume – composé d'une paire de jeans un peu trouée et d'une chemise noire toute simple , il se demandait encore si aller à cette audition était une si bonne idée que ça.

Il était maintenant garé devant les studios. Son instinct lui commandait encore de fuir le plus vite possible. Pourtant, il pris son courage à deux mains, sortit de sa voiture et s'avança à grands pas vers la loge du gardien.

Harry aspira profondément. Il sentit la fumée couler le long de sa gorge puis remonter lentement après avoir innocemment déposé sa dose habituelle de goudron sur les parois de ses poumons. Harry n'aimait pas vraiment fumer, cela ne le calmait pas particulièrement. Son paquet de Malboro était juste son compagnon d'infortune dans les moments où il se sentait un peu trop seul –ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas la plupart du temps. Le jeune homme fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par des éclats de voix en provenance de l'entrée des studios. Agacé d'être ainsi interrompu dans un de ses rares moments de répit, il alla voir de quoi il retournait. Il vit une fois sur place deux vigiles aux prises avec un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge. Harry fut tout de suite touché par la beauté du jeune homme et son âme d'artiste s'éveilla immédiatement en lui. Il sentit l'inspiration remonter en lui, emplissant de milliers de petites touches colorées le monde qui lui semblait encore grisâtre quelques minutes auparavant. Harry se sortit de sa contemplation que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'un des vigiles s'apprêtait à frapper la merveille qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il décida d'intervenir :

- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît.

La bagarre s'arrêta et les hommes en face de lui le regardèrent, l'air hébété.

- Messieurs, répéta-t-il, voyant que personne ne réagissait, veuillez le lâcher je vous prie, il est avec moi.

Les deux vigiles consentirent enfin à obéir et, après un rapide mot d'excuse, il s'éloignèrent la tête basse. L'autre homme se tourna vers lui, l'observa et rougit un peu.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-il. Sa voix grave et relevée d'un léger accent aristocratique enflamma les sens de Harry. Vous m'avez tiré d'un bien mauvais pas.

Il tendit la main vers Harry.

- Mon nom est Draco Malfoy.

- Harry Potter. Ravi de vous rencontrer, Draco Malfoy.

Draco faillit tomber à la renverse. Harry Potter ? Le vrai Harry Potter ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. En vérité, il n'avait jamais vu Potter, même en photo – d'après ce qu'il savait, le réalisateur était quelqu'un de très discret qui détestait par-dessus tout faire la une des magazines. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était très mignon. Le jeune homme tenta de se reprendre quand son vis-à-vis lui adressa de nouveau la parole :

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le brusque tutoiement perturba un peu Draco, mais il répondit d'une voix assurée :

- En réalité, je viens pour le casting de votre film. J'avais rendez-vous à 17h30, Hermione Granger vous avez parlé de moi je crois…

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, puis on visage s'éclaira.

- Oui, je me souviens maintenant ! Comment tu connais Hermione ?

- C'est la fiancée de mon meilleur ami… Mais… Pourrai-je passer l'audition ? parce que bien sûr, je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas de moi et…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises… Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas de toi ? Et cesse de me vouvoyer, j'a horreur de ça !

Il regarda sa montre.

- Oups… Gin' va me tuer. Viens avec moi, ça doit être toi le prochain sur la liste de toute façon.

Draco était aux anges. Il suivit Harry dans un dédale de hangars où l'on entendait parfois des sons étranges. Son compagnon s'arrêta enfin devant le numéro 12 et entra. Sur le plateau, une dizaine de personnes étaient rassemblées, et toutes regardèrent Draco avec la même expression de mépris. Une jeune femme rousse prit la parole :

- Harry, qui est-ce ?

- Draco Malfoy, il est venu pour l'audition.

Beaucoup retinrent à peine un petit rire. Draco n'y fit pas attention.

- Eh bien, Draco Malfoy, dit la rousse, maintenant que vous êtes là, montrez-nous donc ce que vous savez faire…

Draco se plaça donc au milieu du décor, laissa couler des larmes de crocodile sur son visage et récita son monologue d'une voix déchirante. Quand il eut terminé, il releva la tête et eut la satisfaction de voir que tous les membres de l'équipe de retenaient à grand peine de pleurer. Il vit aussi une étrange lueur dans les yeux de Harry.

Intérieurement, Harry jubilait. Draco était excellent, véritablement extraordinaire. Il était presque convaincu. Mais, avant de l'engager, il lui restait un petit détail à vérifier.

- Bien, Mr Malfoy, hum… Très bien même… Vous pouvez disposer, nous vous rappellerons…

La voix de Ginny sortit Harry de sa transe. Il réagit au quart de tour en voyant Draco s'éloigner.

- Attends ! Je te raccompagne !

Le jeune homme, surpris, s'arrêta pour que Harry parvienne à sa hauteur. Le jeune réalisateur le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Mais, en fin de compte, il bifurqua discrètement sur le droite et l'emmena dans une petite pièce qui semblait être un bureau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Draco.

- Déshabille-toi.

L'incompréhension sur le visage de Draco laissa rapidement place à la colère.

- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je ne suis pas de ceux qui couchent pour obtenir un rôle ! Maintenant, laissez-moi partir !

Harry le retint fermement par le bras.

- N'aies pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit… Mais, comme tu le sais peut-être, il y aura des scènes assez dénudées dans mon film et je tiens à voir si ton corps convient ou s'il y aurait éventuellement quelque chose à améliorer…

Draco mit quelques secondes pour intégrer ce que Harry venait de lui dire, mais il finit par comprendre les implications d'une telle demande.

- Ca veut dire que vous compter m'engager ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me vouvoyer… Maintenant déshabille-toi.

Comprenant qu'il n'en obtiendrait pas plus de la part de l'autre homme, Draco s'exécuta.

Harry faillit s'étouffer devant la vision du corps nu de Draco. A présent, il en était sûr, cet homme était un ange, l'image même de la perfection. Il l'examina tout de même sous toutes les coutures puis le laissa se rhabiller et partir. Puis il retourna lui-même sur le plateau, pour être accueillit par une Ginny furieuse.

- Enfin ! Mais où avais-tu encore disparu ?

Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire.

- Sache que je me suis enfin décidé pour le rôle principal !

- Ah vraiment ? Et on peut savoir qui est l'heureux élu ?

Harry prit un air rêveur.

- Son nom est Draco Malfoy.

TBC…


	2. Partie II : Dans nos yeux

**Just Perfect**

**Partie 2 : Et dans nos yeux…on peut y voir… **

Bon… Je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire sur ce chapitre, enfin sur cette deuxième et dernière partie (j'ai trouvé que ça ne servait à rien de faire traîner en longueur…), à part qu'elle m'a vraiment prise aux tripes quand je l'ai écrite, ce qui ne m'étais jamais arrivé, du moins pas à ce point là… Je sais que j'ai été très longue, mais j'ai du mal à alterner les fics de mon autre compte et celles-là. Vous me direz que c'est de ma faute et c'est vrai. Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse juger par vous-même… Bonne lecture !

**Genre** : Toujours romance, mais là ça part vraiment en sucette… Définitivement angst…

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-en-ma-présence (vous savez très bien de qui je parle… lol !)

**Rating** : Bon, j'avais dit que le T n'était pas justifié, mais comme on dit, y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis.

**Avertissement** : UA, Slash (enfin si on veut), gros gros OCC et euh… c'est tout… Ah si, c'est une deathfic (j'aurais tet pas du le dire… lol)

**Inspiration** : _Mullholand Drive_ de David Lynch, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais ce film m'a vraiment retournée…

**Fond sonore** : Weezer et Garbage… Je vous jure que pour écrire des histoires tristes, c'est hyper motivant ! lol !

**RépAR :**

**Ludovica : **Avec ce chapitre, tu vas comprendre le véritable sens du mot déprime lol ! Je te le garantis ! Finalement je ne fais que deux parties, c'est peut-être pas suffisant, mais je trouve ça bien comme ça… Tu pourrais toujours passer pour critiquer après ! LOL ! Nan je plaisante ! Je t'en ferais volontiers don d'une partie si je le pouvais, mais malheureusement c'est impossible, et puis… ça en fait plus pour moi ! lol ! Kixxxxx ! PS : Pourquoi tu réponds tu réponds pas à mon mail ?

**BlackNémésis** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je t'assure que quand j'ai vu ton nom dans ma boîte mail, j'ai cru à une hallucination…Ca m'a fait super plaisir ! Kixxxxxxxx !

**KuroiMamba** : Et bien la suite, la voici ! Je vois de quelle répétition tu veux parler… Mais je ne n'ai remarquée qu'après donc j'ai pas pu la corriger… je ne me suis pas vraiment inspirée de Simone, même si j'y ai un peu pensé en écrivant le premier chapitre… Je n'aime pas trop ce film de toute façon… LoL ! Je suis désolée de te dire que Blaise a complètement disparu dans cette partie, il a laissé Dray tomber, non mais ! lol ! Kixxxxxxxxxxx !

**Vert émeraude** : Merci pour ta review ! J'ai été un peu longue pour la suite, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira… Kixxxxxxx !

**Siuki** : Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras autant ! Kixxxxxxx !

**Drake miako** : Merci beaucoup (rougis...) Je ne ferai que deux chapitres, donc celui-ci est le dernier… je suis intelligente non ? lol ! Kixxxxxxxx !

**Crystal d'avalon : **Ben la suite, la voilà. J'avais bien prévenu au départ que ce serait une mini-fic… Vraiment mini quoi… lol ! Kixxxxxxxxxx !

**Miss Felton/Malfoy** : Merci beaucoup! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Kixxxxxxxxxx !

**Slydawn**(j'aime bien ton pseudo ! lol !) : Merci, merci vraiment, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! Kixxxxxxxxxxxxx !

**NC et Chana** : Oui, je sais… C'est pas de ma faute si je préfère écrire des trucs tristes ! Ca m'inspire davantage c'est tout ! lol ! Bon, ce chapitre, tombe carrément dans les profondeurs abyssales de la dépression profonde (c'était magnifique ça ! lol !), mais, me connaissant, je suppose que vous deviez déjà vous en douter… Kixxxxxxxxx !

Lovely A : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps! Je suis très heureuse que tu aies aimé à ce point ! Kixxxxxxxxxxxxxx !

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Draco fit tout le trajet de retour dans un état proche de l'apoplexie. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était tout bonnement impossible, impensable. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait être heureux ou pas, car il avait remarqué la lueur d'envie, proche du désir dans les yeux de Potter. Il était conscient que ce dernier l'avait finalement choisi pour son apparence, non pour son jeu. Pourtant, il essayait de se convaincre que c'était quand même une chose merveilleuse que d'avoir le rôle principal dans un film du grand Harry Potter, mais le pincement qu'il avait au cœur ne disparaissait pas, bien au contraire…

Totalement plongé dans ses idées noires, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de tourner brusquement dans une petite rue sur la gauche, entraînant les klaxons de dizaines d'automobilistes furieux. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers chez Blaise, ne voyant pas la jeune femme et son fils qui traversaient tranquillement la rue. Il entendit quelqu'un crier et se réveilla soudain, freinant de toutes ses forces. Juste à temps : il s'arrêta à un mètre à peine de l'enfant terrorisé. Le jeune homme sortit de sa voiture et se précipita auprès du garçon, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Mais sa mère l'éloigna de lui en le traitant de tous les noms.

- Pas idée de conduire aussi vite ! Les jeunes vraiment ! Il aurait pu tuer ce pauvre petit ! s'exclama une petite vieille sur le trottoir.

Draco, horrifié par ce qu'il avait failli faire, remonta dans son tacot, fit demi-tour et repartit en direction de son appartement, ayant renoncé à aller voir son ami. Il avait besoin d'être seul, et de réfléchir…

Malheureusement, à peine avait-il introduit la clé dans la serrure, qu'il fut abordé par Pansy :

- Eh bien, Mr. Malfoy, où allez-vous comme ça ? Je crois bien qu'il est temps de payer votre loyer ! lança-t-elle, un sourire faux collé sur les lèvres.

Draco se retint de justesse de soupirer de désespoir. Il la suivit jusque chez elle, à l'étage en dessous. Il referma la porte derrière lui et elle lui sauta dessus, le déshabillant rapidement. Et comme d'habitude, il fit semblant de la désirer. Comme d'habitude, elle le fixa de ses yeux dégoulinants d'amour et il tenta de lui rendre ce regard. Comme d'habitude, il fit semblant de jouir en se déversant en elle. Comme d'habitude, il versa une larme de honte et de tristesse qu'elle prit encore une fois pour une larme de joie. Comme d'habitude, elle lui demanda de rester, mais il lui répondit qu'il était attendu par des amis. Comme d'habitude, Draco alla se réfugier sur les bords de la Tamise et s'assit sur un banc pour regarder les étoiles. Mais ce soir-là, il avait l'image de Harry avec lui, et elle l'aida à se sentir plus fort. Il comprit qu'il était tombé amoureux, de quelqu'un qui, il le savait, ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Parce qu'il n'était rien, rien du tout. Juste un corps. Au mieux, il aurait son désir, au pire son mépris. Alors il hurla, faisant partager à la nuit sa fatigue de vivre, sa peine. Pourquoi lui fallait-il toujours souffrir ?

- Coupez ! Draco, c'est parfait, tu es parfait !

Ginny soupira. C'était toujours parfait avec Draco. Depuis deux semaines que celui-ci travaillait avec eux, Harry ne faisait plus preuve d'aucun discernement ni d'aucun sens critique dès qu'il s'agissait de sa « star ». Elle était d'accord sur le fait que Draco était excellent, il n'y avait rien à dire sur ce point. Elle s'était d'ailleurs excusée de l'avoir en premier lieu jugé sur son apparence. Il l'avait regardée avec reconnaissance, mais elle avait pu voir au fond de ses yeux une immense tristesse. Et c'est là qu'elle avait su, qu'elle avait su qu'il était tombé dans le même piège qu'elle, qu'il avait succombé lui aussi à Harry et qu'il souffrait énormément du comportement que ce dernier avait envers lui. Ils avaient parlé ensemble de cette situation, elle avait même tenté d'en discuter avec le brun, mais il ne l'avait même pas écoutée. Il semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité, comme perdu dans un rêve, voyant très certainement l'image d'un Draco imaginaire en boucle dans sa tête, tandis que le vrai Draco dépérissait lentement mais sûrement.

Draco se regarda dans le miroir de sa loge. Son maquilleur, Severus (nda : fallait bien que je le place quelque part! lol), faisait vraiment des merveilles, ses hideux cernes noirs n'étaient même plus visibles. Oui, caché derrière une couche abondante de fond de teint, il avait l'air normal, pour qui ne croisait pas son regard…

Il inspira profondément. Aujourd'hui, la fameuse scène de nu devait être tournée. Il imaginait déjà les yeux de Harry parcourant son corps avec avidité, ces yeux qui semblaient chaque jour lui crier : « Oh ma beauté, ma merveille ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! » Au début, Draco avait pris ça pour une marque d'affection véritable, du moins s'était-il évertué à le croire, mais il avait rapidement déchanté. Harry vénérait son apparence, il ne chercherait jamais plus loin. C'était là sa vision de l'amour, et ça, Draco ne le supportait plus.

La seule qui était parvenue à le comprendre, c'était Ginny. Elle avait vécu la même chose que lui, elle savait. Pourtant, il avait gâché leur amitié naissante. En effet, trois semaines après le début du tournage, ils avaient essayé d'oublier Harry dans les bras l'un de l'autre, juste une manière de se réconforter, une aventure sans lendemain. Dieu seul sait comment, Harry avait été mis au courant. Il était entré dans une colère noire, lançant des objets à la tête de la jeune fille, la traitant de pute, fou de jalousie. Il l'avait ensuite jetée dehors, sous les regards éberlués des membres de l'équipe et lui avait dit de ne jamais revenir. Ginny avait obéit, Draco ne l'avait plus revue depuis. Il ne pouvait même pas partir à sa recherche, Harry le surveillait à chaque instant, même la nuit, vu qu'il lui avait presque ordonné de venir habiter chez lui, dans son immense villa à l'extérieur de la ville, où il était enfermé quand le brun devait s'absenter. Prisonnier des ces murs dorés, prisonnier de son amour, prisonnier de son propre corps.

Draco ne pleura pas. Son maquillage ne devait en aucun cas couler. Le jeune homme entendit quelqu'un l'appeler au dehors. Il rassembla alors le semblant de dignité qui lui restait, se déshabilla lentement, enfila son peignoir et attacha la ceinture autour de sa trop fine taille. Puis, il sortit et rejoignit le plateau.

Harry trépignait d'impatience. Il allait enfin le revoir entier, dans toute sa splendeur ! Son corps si parfait ! Et dire que cette sale garce avait osé le toucher ! Cette petite traînée méritait sa place en Enfer, pour avoir souillé un ange ! Lui-même ne pourrait jamais ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, il était bien trop précieux, et il ne s'en sentait pas digne. Elle avait même été jusqu'à lui dire que sa merveille était malheureuse à cause de lui ! Non, Draco était heureux, très heureux ! Il faisait tout pour qu'il le soit, alors comment pouvait-il ne pas l'être ?

IL apparut. Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit, un sourire dément. C'était l'heure, et plus rien ne comptait.

IL se plaça docilement au centre du décor, et enleva cet encombrant vêtement, attendant des directives qui ne vinrent pas.

Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Lui. Il dut s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber. Toutes les personnes présentes le toisèrent avec un mélange de peur et de dégoût, mais il ne les vit pas, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua le regard paniqué de Draco, qui quémandait une aide que personne ne semblait disposé à lui offrir. Cependant, il s'aperçut tout de même que sa splendeur tremblait et crut qu'elle avait froid.

- Draco, place-toi dans le lit… Je veux que tous les autres sortent, immédiatement !

Il voulait être seul, ne partager ce moment qu'avec Lui. Les importuns sortirent donc et IL se glissa rapidement entre les draps. Un peu trop rapidement aux yeux de Harry, qui aurait aimé profiter de cette vision plus longtemps. Il se rappela soudain qu'il était là pour une raison bien précise, et il s'installa derrière la caméra.

- Attention, tu es prêt ? Action !

La scène en question était muette, Draco devait donc faire passer toutes ses émotions à travers ses gestes. Il commença par s'étirer lentement, puis s'assit sur le lit, tournant le dos à l'objectif.

Harry n'en perdit pas une miette. Il suivit amoureusement chacune des Ses courbes - ceux qui virent par la suite le film s'accordèrent d'ailleurs tous pour dire que cette scène était d'une sensualité étonnante, alternant plans d'ensemble et gros plans, s'arrêtant souvent sur une partie quelconque de Son corps. « Non, pensa-t-il, non, rien n'est quelconque chez lui, tout est spécial, c'est ça qui le rend différent des autres… Mais quels autres ? Qui pourrait-on comparer avec lui ? ».

Beaucoup plus tard, il reprit la parole.

- C'est bon, avoua-t-il à contrecœur, tu peux aller te rhabiller.

Le blond se leva et repartit en direction de sa loge. Harry était absolument sûr de l'avoir vu sourire à cet instant. Oui, Draco était heureux, vraiment heureux, grâce à lui…

Le film fut terminé.

Draco en avait assez, il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à quelqu'un. Il avait décidé de tout faire pour contacter Ginny, où qu'elle soit. Il commença donc par le plus simple et se mit à la recherche d'un annuaire. Il profita ensuite d'une absence de Harry, qui répugnait de plus en plus à le laisser seul, pour appeler le numéro indiqué au nom de Weasley(nda : bon, il n'y sûrement pas qu'une seule famille de Weasley à Londres, mais on va faire comme si, d'accord ?lol !).

- Oui ? répondit une voix féminine.

Oui, bonjour. Je suis bien au domicile de la famille Weasley ?

C'est exact. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je… je suis un ami de Ginny. Pourrais-je lui parler s'il vous plaît ?

La femme eut un hoquet, et étouffa un sanglot.

- Madame ?

Il entendit des cris à l'autre bout du fil.

- Que…

- Veuillez excuser ma mère, reprit soudain une voix d'homme, elle est un peu retournée c'est tout.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ? Vous venez de dire que vous la connaissiez pourtant.

- Quoi ? C'est Ginny ? Que s'est-il passé ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Percy, son grand frère. Je me vois désolée de vous apprendre que ma sœur s'est suicidée hier matin. Elle a même laissé une lettre, dans laquelle elle expliquait qu'elle ne supportait plus sa vie, ni ce Harry Potter qui l'ignorait totalement. Vous savez, je lui avais toujours conseillé de le laisser tomber, de s'éloigner de lui, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté, que voulez-vous. Mon avis est que nous devrions tous écouter les conseils de nos aînés. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Mais Draco avait depuis longtemps lâché le téléphone et s'était laissé glisser contre le mur de marbre froid de la cuisine. Ginny ? Pourquoi Ginny ? S'il y avait bien quelqu'un au monde qui méritait de vivre, c'était Ginny, sa petite Ginny, sa gentille Ginny, sa jolie Ginny. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, ça n'était pas possible. Elle devait en ce moment se promener dans un parc en compagnie de son nouveau fiancé, duquel elle attendait probablement son premier enfant…

Elle était morte. Aujourd'hui, il avait vu l'avis de décès dans le journal, partie pour toujours. Elle était morte.

Aujourd'hui, il avait vingt-cinq ans.

Harry transpirait la joie. Aujourd'hui, il avait vu dans une gazette quelconque que la putain avait quitté ce monde, pour rejoindre l'enfer auquel elle était destinée. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de son ange, et il avait trouvé le cadeau idéal. Il avait eu du mal à dénicher quelque chose à sa hauteur : un voyage au Caraïbes aurait abîmé sa peau délicate, même une rivière de diamants paraissait pâlotte en comparaison de ses yeux flamboyants, même le plus magnifique des couchers de soleil n'aurait pas pu se mesurer à sa beauté. Il s'était creusé la tête durant des semaines, et avait finit par écrire des pages et des pages en son honneur, honorant chacun de ses traits. Harry était convaincu qu'IL adorerait ça, en redemanderait encore, et le brun savait qu'il continuerait, des heures, des jours, des mois, des siècles, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. Tout pour lui faire plaisir. S'il avait su…

Draco monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans la glace. Il se regarda dans les yeux et ne vit rien dans ceux de son reflet. Pas une once de vie, rien. Il prit peur et se cogna contre l'armoire en reculant. Il tomba sur le tapis et sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de sa tempe. Il avait mal, si mal. Et il aperçut, posée sur la radiateur, la boîte de somnifères de Harry. Dans un moment de délire, il distingua Ginny qui lui montrait du doigt en souriant. Elle remua silencieusement les lèvres pourtant Draco comprit, il comprit qu'elle avait enfin trouvé la paix, et qu'elle l'invitait à partager son bonheur. Dans un dernier effort, il tendit le bras pour attraper la clé de sa délivrance, prit la totalité des pilules dans sa main et, après un court moment d'hésitation, il les avala d'un seul coup. Ginny disparut, mais Draco ne se sentit pas triste. Il allait bientôt la rejoindre, il se sentait partir, il se sentait libre, pour la première fois de sa vie. La liberté dans la mort ? Draco sourit.

- Adieu mon amour. J'arrive petite sœur…

Harry ouvrit la porte de la maison et hurla :

- Draco ! Je suis rentré ! Descends, j'ai une surprise pour toi !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il monta à l'étage. Il fouilla dans les chambres, puis dans la bibliothèque, pas de trace de sa merveille. Il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Draco tu prends ta douche ? Je peux entrer ?

Il prit le silence comme une réponse positive et pénétra dans la pièce. Il en sortit presque aussitôt, redescendit l'air de rien au salon, et s'assit sur le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il releva la tête et sourit.

- Oh, Draco, tu étais parti faire les courses, dit-il. Désolé, je ne t'avais entendu revenir. Bon anniversaire mon ange ! J'espère que tu aimeras ton cadeau…

THE END

KIXKIXKIXKIXKIXKIXKIXKIX

ToC se demandant comment elle a pu écrire un truc pareil… Je me fous les jetons parfois vraiment ! Je me suis fait pleurer toute seule…Enfin, je vous avais prévenu…


End file.
